I Think I'm Over Gwen
by Archmini-Chimera-HS2-PJ9
Summary: Cody is jealous of Duncan, but soon forgets it all when he has a little chat with Noah. ONESHOT.


That's right! My first M romance NoCo! Or in general, just plain M. I hope you guys will like it. ;u; It was embarrassing to write, heh heh... Happy Chinese New Years? :3

* * *

Cody opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling fan turn slowly. Lately, it had been hard to sleep, and he started to worry that he might never get Gwen's attention to stir his way. Duncan had gotten her interest in seconds, it wasn't fair! For two seasons he had tried desperately to get her attention. He stood up and walked outside to take a breather, spotting Noah in the distance staring at the moon and stars, and found himself walking towards him.

Noah noticed him and looked away, not even bothering to talk. He moved over to let Cody sit and continued with what he was doing before.

"Uh... Noah...?" Noah let out a small, "Mm?" but didn't bother to move. "You can't sleep either...?"

"Why else would I sit out here?"

"Uh... I don't know.. maybe you just wanted to use number two... or..." Cody stopped, blushing, "Oh, never mind. Heh..." Noah rolled his eyes and stood up, ready to leave. "No! Wait..."

"What?"

"I-I wanted to talk about Gwe-" Noah hissed, "Not this again. Why won't you let her go?!"

"I've tried! It's not as easy as it seems..."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it-"

"Do you have someone you like?" Cody inquired suddenly. Noah paused, making sure not to look at the boy.

"...Well?"

"I do..." Cody lit up,"I knew it! So, who is it?" There was no way he was going to tell Cody that the person he liked was him, and that he might have been a little jealous whenever he talked about the boring gothy. He blushed and turned around. "I'm not going to go there, let's just go to bed."

"No! Noah, stay for a bit..." Cody begged.

"I'm getting tir-" Cody grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him down.

"Augh! That hurt, Cody, you insolent fool!"

"Whoops, sorry, Noah. I just want you to stay for a bit... Please...?"

"Fine!" For a moment it was quiet and peaceful, and Noah enjoyed sitting in silence close to his love interest, until Cody spoke again. "Noah, won't you tell me...?"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Cody."

"Please?" There was his dumb pleading again. His pleads were hard to ignore: innocent and adorable like a puppy, along with a missing tooth.

"I... No! Cut it out, Cody..." I averted my eyes when he stared up at me, "I'm not saying."

"I know who it is."

"Wh-What?"

"I said, 'I know who it is'."

"Wh-Who, then...?" Cody found his way up and walked away, but Noah stopped him. "Tell me, if you _really_ know!" Cody grabbed his arm and swung him around to a strange position, giving Cody the advantage to control body movements, and he moved towards his ear, licking it before whispering, "I think I'm over Gwen, now..." He let go of Noah and moved towards the building, leaving Noah to fall on his knees, dumbfounded with a red flushed face, heart racing with chills traveling throughout his body.

The next day Cody woke up pretty early, considering that he slept late last night. For once, he was happy that Gwen chose Duncan. He discovered something he never thought he would, and he felt pretty powerful and new. He confidently worked his way to the other boy's room. He wondered what Noah would be doing if he wasn't out and reading his book. He was about to knock until he heard muffling inside. He closed in for a listen.

"Wh-What am I going to do...? God... Why do you hate me so, life? No, just act natural, read your book like always, and everything will be fine. We're not on T.V. anymore, anyways, and I can do whatever I want. I'll just read and... Why did I even come to this Total Drama meet up?" Cody opened the door slowly and stepped in, seeing Noah trying to dress up, which strangely turned him on as he watched. He closed and locked the door quietly, amazed at Noah's smooth skin.

"O-Oh... Noa- I.. Uh... Ha ha..." Cody was starting to blush. Noah jumped backwards in a weird position, "What are you _doing_ in here?! Can't you _knock_!?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Noah felt his face burn up seeing Cody stand there watching him, and tried to get his shirt on. Since he was panicking, his shirt twisted in a strange way, trapping Noah's arms in his own shirt, as well as gagging himself. Cody smirked and walked over to Noah. "How cute..." Noah struggled, blushing madly. Cody moved the shirt to let Noah have sight of what he was about to do. Noah did not like where this was going so far. Cody leaned in, up against Noah's body, his knee touching somewhere it shouldn't. Noah let out a muffled moan, trying to back away from Cody, but he was already up against a wall. _Stop...!_

"You like that...~?" Cody moved his hand and started massaging Noah's privates, making him arch back, and continue his muffled moans. _Ahhhh..!~ No... Nooo...~ Ahhh..._

"You lik—You _love_ it. Ahh... You're getting hard." He found his way into Noah's pants, grabbing and moving his hand up and down his shaft. Noah tried his best to get away, letting his tears flow down his cheeks and the pleasure overflow his body... It was too much for him to handle and everything was so quick. He panted softly as Cody continued.

"Sorry, Noah, I can't help myself. I've been waiting _forever_ for something like this..." He resumed, until one certain stroke made Noah snap and arch back further than he thought was possible. "_MMMPPHHH!_" Cody, pleased, moved down to kiss it, licking and nibbling a little for tease, then putting it in his mouth, making Noah cry in pleasure from the incredible sudden warmth and wetness. He was getting desperate now, trying to beg Cody, but his shirt kept him down good. _Ahhh! I-I can... can...t... ahhhhh~~ So goo... Oh... ah... I want to... Caaann...tt... hooo...ld...it..._

"Are you going to...? Oh, I don't mind~" Cody engulfed it in his mouth, sucking as if it were his favorite lollipop. _N-Not... a.. good... ah.. Oh god... He's thinking of it as candy, isn't he...? No... Nooo...~ I-I'm... cumming... I-I... ca...can't hold... anymor... _Noah arched and screamed in pleasure, releasing in Cody's mouth.

"Mmph!" Cody started to choke a little, but kept himself up. "Ahh... So much..." He slowly untangled Noah from his own shirt. Noah gasped for air, panting quickly, letting the tears overflow his face from the embarrassment and pleasure. Cody wiped the rest of the cum off his face and smiled. "How was it?~" Noah hid away with a red face, continuing to pant softly.

"Don't hide it... I know it was me, Noah. I love you, too..." Noah shrunk as he told him this.

"Talk to me..."

"I c-can't..." Cody smiled and hugged him. He then whispered, "Will we do it again? I'll go further~ Hard and rough... Ahhnn...~" Noah pushed Cody off, slowly going insane with his burning red face. Cody chuckled and helped Noah clean up, and they got out of the room.

"Woah, dudes, where have you two been all day?" Geoff inquired. Cody brightened with a smile, "Nowhere."

A few weeks later, I've avoided wearing that shirt. Every time I grabbed it I thought about that day... But I've decided to wear it today... To my first date with Cody. When Cody saw that I wore the shirt, he had a lusty look in his eyes, and all I could do was look away in embarrassment.


End file.
